


Family bonds

by Michaela97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela97/pseuds/Michaela97
Summary: The road so far of Sam and Dean's incestuous relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with if it's bad but I have no beta and this is a completely different style to what I normally write.

Anyone who'd met Sam and Dean could tell that they had a strong bond, different to that of normal siblings. But anyone who knew Sam and Dean could tell that they were not normal siblings, nor have they ever been. Dean's bond with Sam was formed when Dean first saw his baby brother when John and Mary brought Sammy home. It was strengthened half a year later when, at age 4, his daddy told him to take his brother outside. On that night, the Winchester boys lost their mother, and in many ways their father. However, they gained something that day for as the bond with their father struggled to form, the bond between the brothers strengthened and turned into something the extent of which neither would notice for several years; or understand for several more.


	2. Sam age 9

Sam was 9 when he first noticed that his relationship with his brother was much different to the relationships his few school friends had with theirs. He put it down to their unusual upbringing and lifestyle, motal hoping with dad always away, and thought nothing more of it. Because sure they don't argue about normal things but pubes in the drain seem rather trivial when compared with Dean jerking off in the bed next to you, as in the bed that the two you are sharing because you couldn't afford a second. So yeah, Sam was 9 when he knew that his and Dean's bond was unlike anyone else's, but that didn't mean that he knew why; or that he cared why.

**Author's Note:**

> I've prewritten the first 4 chapters and I'll probably post them once a week so that I can carry on writing.


End file.
